


Medley

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various reactions of the SHINee members about their new songs. Implied TofuHo. Pre-Lucifer era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> This can be pretty much considered an AU, because the drabbles don't match the actual songs. Seriously. I have no expertise in the Korean Language so the songs [their content to the titles] were all guessed [very inaccurately] by ear alone. Nonetheless, I'm told that this was hilarious. :P

**One: Intro Song Which I Can’t Figure Out The Identity Of**

“I think I’d prefer her driving me crazy than having her leave me if I’m supposed to love her so much,” said Kibum, pursing his lips.

“But if she keeps hurting you, you have to break up with her,” Taemin responded reasonably. “It’s for your own good.”

“If we’re supposed to have such a strong love, we’d get over it,” Jonghyun said, nodding to himself. “It’s not really love if they can’t overcome those kind of obstacles.”

“The point of the song is that we’re the ones in love but she doesn’t feel the same way,” said Taemin, eyebrows furrowing. “She’s just playing with us.”

“If my love is as strong as what I’m saying in this song, it should be enough and she’ll soon see how good we are together.”

“And start feeling the same way,” Kibum added. “That’s how strong love is.”

“That’s stupid,” Taemin argued. “The real world isn’t like that. Not every love is unicorns and Fate or whatever. Sometimes love just can’t stay alive anymore because there’re just too many problems. In our case, it never started for her.”

“But a real love can live through pretty much anything,” Jonghyun retorted firmly.

“That’s sentimentality, hyung. It’s not real.”

“How would you know, kid,” said Kibum with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not even legal yet.”

“You’re only two years older than me!”

“But I _am_ legal.”

“And we know better,” said Jonghyun smugly.

Taemin pouted. “What do you think, hyung?” he said, glancing at Jinki, who had been sitting to the side, quietly watching them ever since the argument started.

The leader shrugged. “I don’t really know,” he said honestly, chewing his bottom lip in thought. “I’ve never had that problem. And I never really thought about it before.”  
“Ha, that means we’re right!” said Kibum in triumph.

“It does not!”

“Hey, guys,” Minho greeted as he strode into the practice room. Jinki straightened and gazed at him speculatively.

“Hey, Minho-ah?” he said, making Minho turn to him. “Would you rather let me drive you crazy or leave me instead?”

Jonghyun and Kibum startled chortling at the cornered look on Minho’s face while Taemin pursed his lips, annoyed that no one seemed to be on his side. Jinki blinked expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer.

Minho began to consider ways to beat a hasty retreat with all his important appendages intact.

 

 

 **Three: A-Yo ( ~~I think~~ ) – “Are you ready or not?”**

“You pronounce weirdly,” Kibum informed his leader.

Jinki scowled at him. “There’s no such word as ‘weirdly’,” he retorted.

Kibum snorted. “Go listen to those old songs you like so much. Find out how to pronounce ‘not’ without sounding like a retard.”

Jinki sneered at him, knowing he would do no such thing now that Kibum had ordered him to.

“Why don’t I get any English lines?” said Taemin with a pout as he flicked through the pages.

“Because you sound weirder than Jinki-hyung does,” said Jonghyun lazily, an arm haphazardly thrown over his eyes.

“Hey!” Jinki and Taemin cried out, both offended.

“I don’t know why they didn’t just give _me_ that line,” came Minho’s muffled voice from his position on Jonghyun’s other side. A moment later his head popped up. “I mean, I make English sound like a sex language.”

“...That was so many degrees of wrong I don’t even know where I’m supposed to hit you for saying it,” Kibum commented, reaching over to take his copy of the lyrics book.

Jinki glared at Minho, who only blinked back at him in confusion.

 

 

 **Four (Ver 1, when I thought the rap was “I’ll give up!”): Shout Out – This is the reason why this fic was born. :P**

“But I don’t want to.”

“Hyung,” said Taemin soothingly. “It’s just a song. It doesn’t even mean what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah,” Kibum piped in with a smirk. “Stop taking it out of context.”

“I'm not rapping ‘I’ll give up’ so many times,” said Minho flatly. “There’s not a snowball’s chance in hell I’d ever give up so easily.”

“It’s a song, Minho,” Jonghyun stressed, kneading his forehead. “We know perfectly well you’d never give up on purpose if it murdered you and threw you in the Han river. We get it. But it’s just a _song_. Lyrics. You don’t have to mean it literally.”

“I don’t like this song,” said Minho stubbornly. “I don’t want to rap in it.”

“It’s not like you have a choice,” Taemin pointed out dispassionately.

“I won’t do it.”

Jonghyun let out a sigh of frustration and turned to Jinki. “Hyung! Make this brat stop thinking the song’s literal.”

“Before I bitch-slap him,” Kibum added helpfully as incentive.

Jinki only continued staring blankly at the page. “...Why does it say I have to _moan_?” he whispered in horror.

Silence.

Then Taemin slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle a flurry of poorly-hidden giggles and Kibum crossed his arms, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

“That’s going to be something to hear,” he said sceptically.

Minho cocked his head. “Maybe this song isn’t so bad,” he said thoughtfully.

Jonghyun buried his face in his arms and wondered if there was spot open in MBLAQ for a new vocal.

 

 

 **Four (Ver2, when I found out that it’s actually “I won’t give up!”): Shout Out – ~~Bah. <<;;~~**

“Our story is totally screwed up,” Minho commented flatly.

“What?” Jonghyun frowned over at him.

“I mean, did you read it? This song doesn’t even match with our title one.”

“What are you talking about now, Minho?” said Kibum, not even looking up from his magazine.

“Well, look at this one.” The rapper pointed at the lyrics for ‘Shout Out’. “It says we won’t give up. But before this we keep singing about wanting the girl to leave us. Doesn’t that mean we’re giving up?”

Everyone stared at him.

“You should go find something useful to do, hyung,” Taemin eventually advised, turning back to the television. Jonghyun began to snigger.

Minho sputtered, indignant. “This is relevant!” he snapped.

“It’s a song, Minho,” said Kibum boredly. “They’re not all connected in a one-way direction. As long as you get the feelings, it doesn’t really matter if they match together or not.”

Minho made a sound of disgust and Jinki patted his hand comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Minho-ah,” he said kindly. “Come on, let’s go take a walk together and you can tell me what you think.”

Jonghyun pretended to gag as Minho beamed at SHINee’s leader the way a pet puppy would at its owner when petted.

 

 

 **Six: ‘Mention Of Your Name’ – Jinki’s solo~ ~~at least I think it’s this song~~.**

“Why do you get the high tones?” Jonghyun complained. Jinki sighed and grabbed the lyrics from him.

“It’s not liked I asked for it,” he grumbled. “Do you know how much I’ll have to practice to reach that stupid note? As if I’m not in trouble enough with the new choreo! Why am I always the one who has to deal with these things?”

Taemin snickered and pretended to be immensely interested in the lyrics book he was holding when Jinki swirled on him with a glare. Kibum smirked at him, doing absolutely nothing to hide his amusement over Jinki’s predicament. Minho wondered how Jinki would sound high-pitched and resolved to find out later that night.

“I should be the one who gets high tones,” Jonghyun whined a second later. “I’m the one who likes them. You hate high tones. I should’ve gotten them.”

Jinki tried to shove the lyrics up his nose.

 

 

 **Seven: Title Unknown To Me – I heard the word ‘hippo’ at 0:58. Wtf. XDDD ~~This can’t be the song Jonghyun wrote, can it? .__.~~ (Up And Down, btw)  
**

“Hippo? Is that English?” said Jonghyun curiously, staring at the lyrics on the paper. He brightened. “Hey, it sounds pretty cool. It’s like the word ‘hip’ in English or something, right? Hippo. _Hippo_. Yo, dude, hippo. Yo hippo. What’s up, hippo?” He grinned. “Yeah, that’s really cool. _Hippo_.”

Behind him, Taemin kept his hand firmly clasped over Kibum’s mouth, effectively muffling the howls of laughter escaping the rapper. Jinki wasn’t as successful, however, seeing as how Minho was struggling under his grip, practically dying from laughter. Jonghyun glanced at them over his shoulder, frowning when Jinki stuffed a pillow into Minho’s face then smiled angelically at him.

“What is it?” asked the lead vocal. “Doesn’t hippo sound cool to you guys?”

Kibum keeled over and fisted at the couch surface, tears streaming from his eyes. Taemin kept his hand fastened onto his mouth and blinked innocently at SHINee’s second eldest.

“Of course, hyung,” he said smoothly, with a perfectly straight face. “Really cool. Hippo, yeah.”

Kibum guffawed into his hand. Jinki glared at them both in reprimand even as he tried to suffocate the nearly hysterical Minho with a pillow.

“Hyunnie,” he said, causing Jonghyun to stare at him suspiciously. Jinki _never_ called him ‘Hyunnie’ except on special occasions; in other words, when he was particularly affectionate or when he wanted to butter Jonghyun up. “Err...you really don’t know what hippo means?”

“No.” Jonghyun’s frown deepened. “Why, is it something weird?”

“...Why don’t you go Google it?”

Jonghyun blinked at him but Jinki gestured him away and finally he got up. “Alright,” he said doubtfully. “I’ll guess I’ll go look it up. It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Taemin looked away, lips twitching and that was enough to send Jonghyun flying towards the computer room. When he was gone, SHINee’s shining magnae held his composure for one more second before he collapsed next to Kibum, releasing him, and they both started roaring in laughter. Minho rolled over, slamming his fist repeatedly on the floor, tears rolling down his face. Jinki stared at all three of the disapprovingly but even he couldn’t deny the humour of the situation.

‘Three...two...’ he counted mentally, bracing himself. ‘...one.’

“WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK.”

‘Bingo.’

“I guess he found out,” said Jinki with a sigh, trying to keep the smile from curving at his lips as Jonghyun stormed back into the living room, red-faced and fuming.

“HIPPO?!” he screeched. “MY SONG HAS TO FREAKING WORD _HIPPO_ IN IT. MY _SOLO_ SONG. IT HAS THE NAME OF A GODDAMN WILD _THING_ THAT LIVES TO GET FAT. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!”

Jinki bit his trembling bottom lip; it was growing increasingly difficult to keep from laughing. He looked up at Jonghyun who was breathing harshly.

“It’s not so bad?” he offered weakly.

Jonghyun stared at him in disbelief. “MY SONG HAS THE WORD _HIPPO_ IN IT AND YOU SAY IT’S NOT SO BAD?!”

Minho hiccupped and clutched at his aching stomach, choking on his snorts and fighting to catch his breath. Jinki felt a smile unwillingly spread across his lips. Jonghyun, if possible, turned even redder.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” he roared. “THIS IS A CRISIS, DAMMIT. MY _SOLO_ HAS FREAKING _HIPPOS_ IN IT!”

That was the last straw. With the abrupt burst of an uncontrollable giggle, Jinki fell over and clutched to Minho, his clear laughter bubbling throughout the room and growing louder as Jonghyun stomped towards the phone to call and yell at the composers.

 

 

 **Two, Five and the Unfound Tracks Eight &Nine ~~if they do exist in the medley and something’s just wrong with my ears.~~ This part is dedicated to Taeminnie.^^**

“I should get more lines,” said Taemin one day.

His members glanced up with various expressions on their faces as they stared at him.

“What?” said Jonghyun finally.

“I’m the youngest. I’m the most popular in the group. Shouldn’t I get more lines that what I have now?”

The others exchanged looks.

“Is something bothering you, Taeminnie?” Jinki asked gently, setting his book down.

Taemin pouted at him. “Look at me!” he burst out, throwing his hands up into the air. “I’m the one who changed the most in the band for this new thing! I’m the one with the different clothes, with the longer hair, with the stupid thick eyeliner and with the freaking hot dance moves! But why do _I_ get the least lines?!”

They stared at him.

“And this is supposed to be our second full album! It’s supposed to showcase everybody’s talent but how am I ever going to get people to see that I can sing if I don’t even get the chance to!” Taemin continued to rant. “I mean, we have new concepts, new dance moves, new looks, new sounds and everything but to me, it doesn’t feel like anything’s changed! I feel like I’m still stuck at that spot I was in during Replay and I’m not moving forward at all. This comeback sucks!”

A long, uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

“Erm...Taeminnie,” Minho finally managed to pull up the guts to speak. “Does this...have anything to do with the fact the medley didn’t have any of your solo parts in it?”

Taemin’s bottom lip trembled and immediately Kibum swept forward to envelope him in a warm embrace. “Aww, don’t worry, baby,” he cooed affectionately. “Everyone will hear your amazing voice when the album’s released. You just have to be patient.”

Taemin sniffed, spurring the other members into action.

“We could always talk to the producers next time,” Jonghyun offered with a promising grin. “You’ve been improving, I’m sure they’ll say yes.”

“How about we go get ice cream?” Jinki suggested, his smile sweet. “We could go over to that shop at the corner and buy your favourite.”

“And get take-out at the same time,” Minho picked up. “We could watch your favourite Harry Potter movie tonight. Would that cheer you up?”

Taemin gave them all a watery but genuine smile, acknowledging how they were trying to make him feel better. “Thanks, hyungs,” he said sincerely. “That sounds like a great idea.”

Later that night, as Taemin rolled around squabbling with Jonghyun and Kibum on the floor – watched by an amused Minho and drowsy Jinki, both curled up around each other on the couch – the magnae decided that he was rather excited for this comeback, after all.

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Written after listening to SHINee's teaser medley for their second full-length album 'Lucifer'.


End file.
